


It's over, isn't it ?

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: During a break in their lessons Leia and Winter ask Sabé some questions about her past





	It's over, isn't it ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perdida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009204) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Sometimes between her lessons and training Leia and Winter preferred to stay in Sabé's room rather than walk around the palace gardens, that day Sabé was listening to the girls talking about the courtship of some girls who lived in the court while she examined some documents that Bail had sent her earlier that day.

This wasn't one of the two girls' main topics of conversation normally, but it still appeared from time to time since they both entered their teen years. That brought Sabé a little satisfaction, even with the empire's constant threat there were things that would always remain the same in all worlds.

"And you ? When you were our age you were in love with someone?" Leia suddenly asked.

Winter scolded Leia with her eyes after the other girl asked the question. Leia didn't seem to mind, it brought a smile to Sabé's face.

"Yes" Sabé said. It would have been easy to lie to girls, but she didn't feel compelled to do so. Lying was what she always had to do when she was working as a spy for the rebellion, so while she was performing her tutoring role but she didn't feel like it or an obligation to do so.

"And what was he like?"

"It wasn't a he, it was a she"

"Okay, how was she?"

"Brilliant ... and kind"

"Do you dated her for a long time?"

"We never dated"

"Why not? She didn't like you that way?"

"To be honest to this day I don't know, sometimes I thought so, sometimes I think she thought of me as a sister. And our circumstances were not as simple as that of the young girls of Alderaan's court, there were politics, and wars, and much more at stake. So I decided to wait for calmer times "

"Sounds like a wise choice, that's what I would probably do the same if I were under the same circumstances."

"I also thought it to be, until the republic was destroyed and I was informed of her death."

Her sentence seemed to scare both girls away.

"I'm sorry" they both said at almost the same time.

"Thank yoi"

"You regret ?" Winter asked, and this time it was Leia who scolded her friend with her eyes.

"Yes, of a few things. But now let's put the past aside, and get back to your lessons, this break has lasted too long"

The two girls nodded and put the matter aside.

She wanted to say more, but she felt that she was in danger of saying the wrong thing, that not telling Padmé was the safest, least complicated option, to postpone seemed comfortable until it stopped being. That the prudent thing to do was not always the best, and thar is very easy for something that seemed to be always tangible to become a memory.


End file.
